Reed
Reed is a Fire unit who appears in several games. In Gacha World, he is both a 6 Star unit (as Avenger Reed) and the keeper of the Boss challenges. He also appears in Anime Fidget Spinner, in Anime Gacha as part of the Neon Lunatics case, and Gacha Resort, starring in Chapter 18 where he helps Ellie and the Gacha Summoner with their mission. In Gacha World, his special attack is "Assassinate" in which Reed charges and inflicts multiple strikes against a single enemy and doing Fire damage. His leadership skill is "Dodge Mega Boost" which increases the player's dodge rate by 15%. In Gacha League, his special attack is "Assassinate" which deals strong Physical Damage to a single enemy. His leadership skill is "Evasion Up" which increases the party's evasion rate by 10%. Story Avenger Reed's Lore in Gacha World Reed is a male whom belongs to a royal family in a certain country, which is a powerful empire, not for long until they lost a war from an invasion and most of the royal family members are either murdered or sold off as slaves, leaving Reed out in despair at a young age and actually murdered a slave dealer once with a stray weapon specifically a dagger, awakening the assassin potential in him. The murder of someone trying to take his family members as slaves marked as the birth of his vengeance to those who wronged the country and his family. Training for years in a place secluded from chaos, he had the discipline to be patient while retaining the vengeful mindset, while being a hired assassin meant to take out the targets as ordered from the clients. One time, a flame demon tried to tempt Reed to re-awaken his primal vengeance once more, but due to the sheer discipline he developed through the years, Reed eventually fought and subdued the flame demon absorbing its power, becoming a powerful avenger at last. After exacting his revenge as he remembered the very invasive force which murdered and took his family at some point in time, Avenger Reed disappeared from the scene being taken to another world. With another force, his powers were locked away temporarily, while retaining the shills of an assassin, but he was given the power to control phantoms and make them stronger or revive them,. This led him to be the keeper of the phantoms known as the "bosses" which the Gacha Summoner had defeated before allowing the said summoner to fight them again, being the Boss Keeper. Reed's story in Gacha Leage Reed is a male who belonged to a royal family from a powerful empire. His kingdom was invaded and his entire family was murdered, leaving him an orphan. Seeking revenge for the deaths of his loved ones, Reed trained to become an assassin, while also disciplining himself and learning to control his anger. Quotes "You won't walk out of this alive." - Avenger Reed's skill quote in Gacha World "This is your end." - Reed in Gacha League "This resort is the last place you will ever visit!" - Reed's Special attack quote in Gacha Resort. "Nobody is quicker than this assassin!" - Reed on Gem Beach in Gacha Resort. "You're lucky there's no bounty on your head". - Reed's Victory quote in Gacha Resort. "I shall avenge this loss when we meet again!" - Reed's Loss quote in Gacha Resort. "It feels so good to have a day off!" - When Reed is tapped on his head in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "My daggers are my life partners." - When Reed is tapped on his nose in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "I feel so vulnerable in these clothes." - When Reed is tapped on his chest in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "I'll take my revenge!" - When Reed is tapped on his pants in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "My lotion will assassinate the sun's rays!" - When Reed is tapped on anywhere else in Gacha Resort's resort mode. Trivia * Reed trained under Shishi at some point in his life. * In Gacha Resort, someone has hired Nova Blade to kill him. Additional Images Reedgw.png|Reed's Boss Guardian sprite from Gacha World Reedag.jpg|Avenger Reed in Anime Gacha Reedafs.jpg|Reed's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Reedgr.jpg|Reed as she appears in Gacha Resort Reed (Gacha Resort).png|Reed in Gacha Resort (hi res) Reedgl.png|Reed in Gacha League. Reed-A.png|Bandit Reed (awakened form) in Gacha League 12E83912-A198-4EC7-B525-2F25C3032030.png|Reed's easter egg in Gacha World Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha League Characters